


Sunlight on Our Faces

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, Drama, First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama was in love. He looked so mature and cool, compared to loveless Hinata.</p><p>In which Hinata had no idea why he was so upset that Kageyama was going to confess to his crush and got a nice surprise in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight on Our Faces

After Karasuno lost to Aobajousai at that official match, Kageyama dazed out a lot outside practice.

Hinata believed that he was dazing out a lot too. His mind was repeating that last toss from Grand King, which no one from Karasuno could catch. But Hinata stopped after a week. On the other hand, Kageyama kept staring into nothingness whenever he thought no one was watching. When he was playing volleyball or talking, he looked just as normal, but since Hinata was around Kageyama a lot, he picked up this subtle change.

Hinata really wanted to ask Kageyama about all the daydreaming the setter had been having lately, but he felt like it wasn’t his place to do so. They were very close friends, but Hinata only knew Kageyama for a couple of months. Hinata was sure that, albeit looking like constipated demon almost all the time, Kageyama had his soft, sensitive side, which probably connected to the reason why he kept staring into nothingness. Perhaps, Hinata had tried to deduce, it had something do with his last official loss at junior high, along with the reason Kageyama always got very angry whenever he was called ‘King’.

However, several months of being in close proximity with Kageyama had taught Hinata, that Kageyama wasn’t exactly angry by that nickname. He was just hurt, but mostly really sad.

With that in mind, Hinata decided to let Kageyama daze off as much as he wanted to. When the time is right, Hinata believed, Kageyama would eventually tell Hinata what was going on, if it ever become necessary to him or their relationship.

*)*

The last thing Hinata expected was to hear the reason of Kageyama’s recurring daydream. He heard it from outside the clubroom one day. There were only third years on the clubroom, deduced from the voices, plus Kageyama. Hinata’s hand was already on the door’s handle when he heard Kageyama muttered in a voice so inconfident Hinata might mistook it for someone else’s.

“… I don’t know what to do. Please don’t laugh at me, but I think this is the first time I feel this way. I think it’s good because I can understand better how those girls who sent me love letters feel, but it’s… I don’t feel good most of the time. I’m nervous, worried, and I keep thinking about it.”

Hinata froze outside the clubroom.

“Ah, so this is your first time of being in love, huh, Kageyama?” Suga spoke with a hint of smile on his voice.

“It doesn’t surprise me, honestly, but it can be disturbing to practice. Does it disturb your practice, Kageyama?” now Daichi was speaking.

Kageyama mumbled, “Yes, actually. I can hold it, like, not thinking about it, for several sets, but then…”

The rest of Kageyama’s words didn’t come out from his mouth.

“But it surprises me even more that you told us this, Kageyama,” Asahi chuckled. “It’s very nice that you look for help from us, though. We’re here to help you.”

“I-I just think, as third years, you will have more experience in this kind of thing…” Kageyama continued to mumble.

“So, what do you want to do now, Kageyama?” Suga spoke agaim.

“I think… I think I will confess,” Kageyama said with shaky voice.

Hinata had to cover his mouth so he didn’t let out any surprised sound.

“Are you sure?” Daichi asked.

“Yes,” Kageyama somehow sounded much more relieved now that the cat was out from the bag. “I don’t want to keep feeling nervous, so I better confess and let it be done with. I must apologise in advance if my performance dropped a little in case I was rejected, but I’ll try not to.”

Daichi’s reply sounded endearing, “It’s okay, Kageyama. We’ll understand. Love can do that to people, sometimes.”

“Yes,” Kageyama said. “Thank you.”

Hinata took several steps back to pretend that he just arrived to the clubroom, instead of hearing everything.

*)*

“Why are you sulking at me today?” grunted Kageyama, after he finished chugging on his water bottle.

Hinata didn’t look at Kageyama, “I’m not sulking! I just have something in mind.”

Kageyama stared at Hinata. Hinata had thought that Kageyama would roaring angry words at him and told him to focus on practice, but he just blinked and nodded.

“I understand,” he said coolly. “Take your time to deal with it, but please appreciate the rest of the team by practicing seriously.”

He returned to the court after gave Hinata small pats on the head. Hinata watched Kageyama walked away from him and his chest tightened.

Kageyama was in love with someone.

He was so in love he kept dozing off.

Now he was going to confess to that person and, presumably, go on dates and all that love stuffs Hinata had never interest on. Hinata couldn’t imagine how Kageyama would fit dates among his many volleyball practices, but perhaps being a happy boyfriend was enough for him.

Somehow, Hinata was so sure that Kageyama wouldn’t get rejected. Why would anyone reject Kageyama? Kageyama was amazing. There were his look and height, but Hinata knew that there was so much more of Kageyama than that. He paid attention to a lot of things. He loved the team like he loved volleyball. He had the unrivalled desire to be better person and volleyball player.

Kageyama was truly amazing.

Hinata just hoped that the soon-to-be Kageyama’s girlfriend could appreciate all those qualities.

When they had meat bun after practice, Hinata ate his portion very slowly as he watched Kageyama bowing to Suga, Daichi, and Asahi.

Hinata finally understood why he was sulking. He thought he was the closest person to Kageyama, that Kageyama would confide in him about his worries, but apparently Kageyama thought that the third years were much more experienced than Hinata. Hinata silently agreed, but he hoped, even if it was just a bit, that Kageyama chose to spill his worry to Hinata instead of other people.

*)*

“Sooo, Kageyama, is there anyone you like? Ah! Is it Kiyoko-senpai? But maybe you shouldn’t try to date her, though, because Nishinoya-san and Tanaka-san would probably eat you alive…” Hinata chuckled.

They were walking side by side, detaching themselves from the group after the meat bun session. Hinata was wheeling his bike and Kageyama walked next to him.

Kageyama glared at Hinata, his face was really red, possibly from anger. “You totally eavesdrop my conversation with the third years this evening, huh?”

Hinata just grin at Kageyama, “Sorry. That wasn’t very nice of me. But I can’t really barge in and disturb the consultation session, right?”

“What ‘consultation session’?” Kageyama grumbled and ruffled Hinata’s hair roughly.

Hinata yelped but chuckled. When his laughter died, Hinata sighed, “So you’re really going to confess, huh?”

Hinata looked up at Kageyama and Kageyama had the face of contemplating which card he was going to play against Hinata.

“That is what I said to the third years, yes,” he glanced at Hinata, but mostly staring forward and furrowing his eyebrows. “But I’m actually very much content with our situation right now.”

Hinata’s chest tightened again when Kageyama said ‘our’. ‘Our situation,’ he said, referring to them—his crush and him—as a unity already. Kageyama must have been thinking about that special girl a lot.

“Yeah? Content… like what?” asked Hinata, in a manner of carefully poking out the scales of sleeping dragon.

“Like…” Kageyama sighed and then, very surprisingly, blushed. “We meet every day. It makes me really nervous, but happy. It’s enough, I think. If I got to see that person smile, that’s enough. They don’t have to love me.”

Hinata blinked and his chest tightened like never before. He suddenly decided to laugh out loud, “But if you confess to them, I’m sure they will love you back.”

Kageyama was still blushing when he stuttered, “W-why do you think like that?”

“Because you’re a really kind person,” Hinata smiled at Kageyama. “You’re really cool, tall, and popular, too, but I think you’re more than that. You’re amazing as setter and I have this feeling that you take good care of all of us, your teammates. So… you definitely won’t get rejected.”

Kageyama had stared at Hinata for several seconds. He stopped walking, so Hinata stopped to. Suddenly, Kageyama opened his mouth and laugh a free laugh, unlike any laugh Hinata had ever heard from Kageyama.

And it was so, _so_ very beautiful.

Hinata felt a strange tugging on his chest, an overwhelming desire to cry from seeing Kageyama laughed so happily.

“Okay,” said Kageyama, when he finally stopped laughing. He was still smiling and he was still looking so beautiful and sparkly, so mature with his love problem and everything, even though he was the youngest first year and Hinata the oldest. “I think I’ll confess. Thank you, Hinata.”

Hinata couldn’t handle Kageyama being so beautiful much longer, so he jeered, “Wow, it creeps me out if you actually thank me, Kageyama.”

Kageyama grabbed his head and they returned to their usual bickerings.

*)*

After shower, Hinata lied on his bedroom in pajama and the dark. Then ever so silently, he started to weep.

So Kageyama was going to confess and he was going to have girlfriend and he was going to leave Hinata.

Natsu had crept into Hinata’s bedroom when she heard her older brother sobbed.

“Onii-chan? What happens?”

Hinata could only stare at Natsu as he muffled his sobs, “It’s okay. I’m okay. I just need some time alone.”

Natsu nodded and left understandingly.

Hinata wept more into his pillow. He had no idea why he was crying and he had no idea why he hated Kageyama so much, yet the image of Kageyama laughing and smiling so beautifully kept return to his head.

*)*

The following night, Kageyama sent him message. Kageyama didn't send message often—Hinata was sure Kageyama had sent him less than ten texts since they exchanged phone number—and when he did, it was only about volleyball.

His text said, ‘Thank you for tonight, Hinata. I will confess tomorrow on lunch break.’

Kageyama must be referring to all those encouraging words Hinata told him on their way home. Hinata smiled to his phone, even though he had started crying again.

So Kageyama finally sent Hinata his farewell text.

Sure, Kageyama didn’t say anything about leaving Hinata, but Hinata knew what dating someone means. It means lunch together, going home together, and just being very close together in general. From now on, Kageyama would do those things—the very things he did daily with Hinata—with his new girlfriend, the person he loved so much.

Hinata would be really lonely, but he determined not to spill any words on his loneliness. Tomorrow, on morning practice, he’d still greet Kageyama with a sunshine-like smile and he’d still spike Kageyama’s toss. On evening practice, he’d congratulate Kageyama on his new status and smiled for the setter’s happiness.

Hinata would do all that, because Kageyama deserved to be happy more than anyone.

*)*

Hinata unwrapped his lunch box on his table, sighing as he did. The male student who sat in front of him creaked his chair and leaned to Hinata’s table, whistling as he did, “Your lunch is as big and as delicious-looking as usual, Hinata.”

“Thanks,” muttered Hinata with a frown.

“Aren’t you going to eat it with that scary, popular volleyball friend of yours?”

“No,” Hinata jabbed his chopsticks to his lunch. “He’s going to confess this afternoon, so I don’t think we’ll be eating lunch together anymore.”

“Eh? Really? But he’s really tall and popular! Isn’t he the kind of guy who opened his shoe locker to avalanche of love letters? He’s the one who will be confessing?”

“Yeah,” Hinata swallowed his rice, but it tasted more like gravel than anything. “I think he loves her very much.”

“That’s so romantic,” the classmate chuckled. “I’m not very good at that kind of stuff, I’ll leave it to the girls, but… it’s kind of like fairy tale, you know? Or perhaps like shoujo manga, where the popular boy go for a single girl, though he got so many admirer.”

“I guess,” Hinata responded half-heartedly, picking on the karaage he didn’t really feel like eating.

It was weird, because Hinata loved karaage. Karaage was only beaten by raw egg over rice on Hinata’s top food chart. But Hinata didn’t stuff his lunch box with so many karaage only for himself. Kageyama liked karaage too. He usually glared at Hinata’s lunch box until Hinata sighed and chuckled, and then gave Kageyama some of his karaage. Hinata forgot that started from today, Kageyama wouldn’t eat lunch with him again, which means Hinata didn’t need to bring so many karaage anymore.

“Oh?” his classmate raised his head. “Hinata, your volleyball friend is here.”

Hinata raised his head too and saw Kageyama on his classroom’s door.

Ignoring another tug on his chest and another desire to cry, Hinata left his lunch and walked to Kageyama.

“What is it?” he asked, looking up at the tall Kageyama. Hinata supposed the confessing was over and Kageyama was probably telling Hinata how it went, as continuation from the text he sent last night.

But Kageyama raised his lunch box, wrapped in dark blue fabric, and frowned, “Lunch, Dumbass. I’ve waited for you on rooftop, but since you didn’t come, I have to come to get you in your class.”

Kageyama had spoken in his usual tone; clipped, arrogant, and very much annoyed. Hinata blinked. He didn’t understand why Kageyama still wanted to have lunch with him, but settled with Kageyama wanted a friend to eat lunch with before confessing. So Hinata returned to his lunch box, wrap it again, and followed Kageyama to the rooftop.

*)*

Kageyama was really just the usual Kageyama. He glared at Hinata’s karaage, which Hinata later gave him silently, and had curry on his lunch box. Kageyama had curry for lunch for at least three days every week. His mother always cooked different curry. Hinata was probably staring at the curry too long, because Kageyama assumed that Hinata wanted some of his curry and poured it on Hinata’s rice.

“Thanks, Kageyama,” Hinata said, giving his partner a smile.

Kageyama just nodded silently and continued eating.

When they finished, Hinata wrapped his lunch box and stood to leave early. He had rehearsed on his head how he’d tap Kageyama’s shoulder and said something encouraging, like, ‘Good luck with the confession!’ before leave like a cool friend.

But when Hinata really stood, Kageyama tugged on his uniform pants.

“Are you leaving already?” Kageyama asked, looking up at Hinata. Kageyama’s cheeks were slightly tinted with red and he looked so nervous, way more nervous than before all the matches they had.

“Yeah,” Hinata nodded. “Aren’t you going to confess on this lunch break?”

Kageyama nodded, wrapped his lunch box too, and stood. He was close enough to Hinata that Hinata could smell the softener fragrance on Kageyama’s uniform. Hinata looked up at much taller Kageyama and Kageyama swallowed very slowly.

“I…” Kageyama swallowed again. He was blushing so hard right now that Hinata was sure all the blood on his body had went to his face. “I like you, Hinata.”

Hinata nodded, “Yes, I know, I like you too. I won’t stop liking you even after you date someone else, so it’s fine. Go.” With that, Hinata patted Kageyama’s arm a little.

But the glare Kageyama gave Hinata almost made Hinata peed his pants. Kageyama looked so offended that he could probably breathe fire and split earth in two at that moment.

“You… absolute moronic dumbass!” he roared to Hinata’s face.

Hinata shuddered in fear and apologised profusely, but Kageyama had grabbed his uniform collar and shook Hinata so hard that Hinata thought his head would fall off.

“Dumbass! Dumbass! Dumbass! Don’t you listen to me? Don’t you understand? You stupid airhead! I—“ Kageyama breathed to Hinata’s face and it smelled like curry, something Hinata would point out if only he wasn't so scared of angry-looking Kageyama. “I—I fucking love you, you dumbass!”

Hinata just blinked. Kageyama had stopped shaking him on the collar, but Hinata wasn’t sure what kind of response he should give so that Kageyama wouldn’t try to kill him after. “O-okay,” Hinata finally muttered.

“’Okay’ what?” Kageyama breathed like an angry, wounded animal on Hinata’s face.

“Just ‘okay’, I guess?” Hinata smiled weakly, sweats flowing down from his forehead.

Kageyama took off his hands from Hinata’s collar. “I was stupid to believe you and listen to you,” he said, in prickling voice filled with disappointment. “Here I am, finally confessing my love to the person I really love, to my first love. And you’ve said that I definitely won’t get rejected.”

Hinata’s brain felt so sluggish and slow as he processed that Kageyama was indeed confessing at lunch break.

Only that he confessed to Hinata.

“Forget about it,” Kageyama said, in clipped tone. “I’m going back to my class. You can forget this ever happened. Don’t be late for practice.”

Without looking back at Hinata, Kageyama left the rooftop, slamming the door towards the stair closed.

*)*

Hinata messaged Daichi to tell the captain that he had terrible stomachache, seasoning the message with phrases like ‘it feels like terrible diarrhea!’ and went home right away after school.

He pedalled like crazy before he realised he already reached home.

Hinata went to bed early and passed dinner.

*)*

Sometime at the middle of the night, Hinata received a text.

‘I’m going to your place tomorrow, since it’s Sunday,’ Kageyama wrote. ‘I want you to give me a proper answer.’

Hinata wanted to throw his phone out of the window, in a manner of someone disposing dead, poisonous bug, and clutched it very closely to his chest at the same time.

*)*

Of all Sunday, this Sunday had to be the Sunday when Hinata’s mother and Natsu left for their monthly visit to the shopping centre. When Hinata opened his front door, Kageyama was frowning from above. Hinata was close enough to see how red and bloodshot Kageyama’s eyes were, possibly from lack of sleep.

They had moved to the living room, where they sat on Japanese-styled room upon sitting pillow. Hinata poured orange juice for Kageyama, and Kageyama just sat very sternly on his seat.

When Hinata finally returned to his seat and ready to give Kageyama his answer, Kageyama suddenly sobbed.

Hinata had seen Kageyama cry before—that was after match with Aobajousai—but he never seen Kageyama cried so suddenly like this. Freaked out, Hinata stood up abruptly that he almost knocked the two glasses of orange juice off. He ran to grab tissue and hand it to Kageyama, who just stared at Hinata at tear-laden eyes.

“Why are you crying?” Hinata asked innocently, genuinely confused.

Kageyama sniffed and sobbed. He looked so pathetic when he cried. “Because I’m broken-hearted.”

Even without Hinata saying anything to Kageyama, perhaps Kageyama had deduced Hinata’s answer from the way Hinata avoided him on evening practice.

“I…” sobbed Kageyama, rubbing his face on his forearm instead of with tissue Hinata brought. “I-I really love you. I want to be with you. I want to date you. I’m sorry, Hinata.”

Hinata had no idea why Kageyama apologised, but Hinata had a vague idea that he was crying as well. Kageyama looked so small and sad when he cried uncontrollably like this.

“Wh—“ Kageyama gasped when he looked at Hinata. “Why are you crying too, you dumbass?” He frantically ripped the tissue from Hinata’s hand and used several sheets at once to dry Hinata’s tears.

But Hinata kept crying and he cried louder and way messier than Kageyama, “B-b-because I l-lobe you doo, you b-bagageyama.”

Kageyama looked like Hinata had just slapped him. His jaw was hanging open. When he eventually closed it, he coughed and swallowed, “Really?”

“What?” Hinata sniffed, still tearing up.

“Do you… really mean it? You love me too?” Kageyama now had grabbed Hinata’s shoulder and inching very close to Hinata.

“Yes!” sobbed Hinata. He sniffed and cleared his throat before he continued. “I cried last night because I thought you were going to leave me! I don’t want you to leave me. I want you to keep eating lunch and going home with me.”

“B-but…” Kageyama gulped. “But you mocked me when I said I love you! You also avoid me at practice…”

“Bakageyama!” shouted Hinata to Kageyama’s face. Kageyama flinched. “I… it’s a lot to take in, you… stupid… stupid Kageyama. How would you feel if the person you love told you he’d confess and then you got all broken hearted just to know that you were the one getting confessed at?”

Kageyama blinked several times before he huffed, apparently able to symphatize and understand Hinata’s situation now. He looked at Hinata and his long, calloused fingers had rubbed Hinata’s tears so gently.

“Dumbass Hinata,” Kageyama said in the gentlest tone and voice possible.

Hinata shivered and felt like melting because of the sudden warmth on his spine.

“I love you,” Kageyama repeated again, his lips slowly turned into a blooming smile. “I’m sorry I made you confused. But I’m here and I really love you and I… can I be your boyfriend?”

Hinata cried for very different reason now as he lunged to hug Kageyama very tightly, so tightly Hinata was a little scared he’d choke the life out of his new boyfriend.

*)*

They had cried together some more and talked some more. After an hour, they had talked everything they wanted to talk to and slowly moved to Hinata’s bedroom. Relieved and tired from crying, Kageyama lied on Hinata’s bed with Hinata’s head under his chin.

They took breath in same tempo.

“I’m so sleepy right now,” said Hinata, who was still processing that Kageyama was now his boyfriend. There were so many boyfriend things he wanted to do with Kageyama, but Hinata was too tired.

“Me too,” mumbled Kageyama and his voice reverberated into Hinata’s body, as Hinata was halfway lying on top of him.

They just lied there until finally both of them drifted peacefully into nice, warm Sunday nap.

*)*

Hinata woke up to his bedroom’s ceiling and sunlight upon his face. He felt hotter than usual, than when he usually lied on his bed.

Kageyama was sleeping beside him, his eyes slightly puffed from all the crying, but he breathed so peacefully on his sleep.

Hinata slowly placed his hand on Kageyama’s hair and stroking it. Now he had the rest of his life to stroke Kageyama’s soft hair and just feeling happy from watching Kageyama sleep.

Kageyama moved on his sleep before he opened his eyes very, very slowly. He smiled immediately from seeing Hinata.

“What?” asked Hinata, self-conscious from warmth on his cheeks.

Kageyama smiled his beautiful smile again and chuckled with Hinata’s hand against his cheek, “I'm dating the person I love. I'm so happy. Thank you, Hinata.”

Kageyama tugged and pulled Hinata closer to kiss him on the forehead. Hinata was all 'pwaaah' as Kageyama settled with his nose buried on Hinata's hair.

Perhaps falling in love makes people so kind and beautiful and just 'guwaaah'.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this sitting on my draft, along with so many other KageHina fic ideas, and decided to polish it and put it here. I've only beta it once, so there might be some mistakes here and there. Feel free to point them out to me.
> 
> If you enjoyed this even if it was just a bit, I'd be delighted. Thank you for reading!


End file.
